Skittles
by shadowfox9845
Summary: What happens when Ianto eats a bag of Skittles? Better than it sounds. JackIanto anal, oral
1. Chapter 1

Skittles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters or else I'd have Jack and Ianto locked away in my bedroom.

Shadowfox9845: Hi everyone, this is my first Torchwood fanfic written by starchild1988 and myself whilst being hyper and watching 'Countryside'. We hope you enjoy this and tell us what you think of it, can you guess where we switched writing between ourselves and I hope this isn't too graphic for you all, people who don't like Torchwood or yaoi shouldn't read it.

**Key:**

"Speech." : talking

'Thoughts.' thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cupping his cheek tenderly within his hand Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, his eyes sliding shut and causing Ianto to gasp slightly. After recovering from the initial shock Ianto began to respond, his lips moving against Jack's whilst unconsciously leaning forward and he lifted a hand to place it on Jack's, his thumb massaging the back of the hand. The air around them began to grow hot and Ianto loosened his tie with his free hand as they broke the kiss for air, "Did you enjoy that?" Jack asked playfully whilst undoing the top few buttons on his shirt,

"Well it certainly wasn't expected but I enjoyed it," Ianto replied bashfully, a slight blush tinting his his cheeks whilst removing his tie,

"Do you still have feelings for Lisa?" Jack enquired leaning slightly closer towards the welsh man. Eyes widening partcially at the sudden question Ianto looked at his superior and told him, "After the first few months after her death yes but I have moved on and I've fallen in love with somebody else,"

"Really? And who just might that be?" Jack asked jokingly, leaning back and folding his arms against his chest,

"You should know by what just happened," answered the younger brunette before pulling Jack towards him and kissing him again, slipping his tongue into the unsuspecting Captain.

Recovering quickly Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed back, allowing the others tongue to caress his for a while before taking over, suckling his tongue teasingly and causing Ianto to moan softly. Jack broke the kiss but only for a few seconds so that he could begin to kiss his neck lovingly and began to remove the jacket from the body that he was craving as the other male ran his hands over his back.

After successfully removing the offending jacket and shirt Jack began to kiss down Ianto's well sculptured chest and abdomen, making sure to pay attention to his sensitive nipples before licking it and taking the erect nub into his mouth, suckling it adoringly and growing increasingly aroused at the mewls and moans that he was able to elict from the usually composed man. Feeling hands push his shoulders he began to lean back until his back felt the cool material of the sofa on his skin and with his hands he found Jack's hair and began trailing his fingers through the brown locks as he felt himself strain against his pants, causing him to moan slightly louder and arch his back into the teasing tongue that had just switched nipples.

Sensing that Ianto needed more he switched nipples. That's when they heard the large door move. "Shit!" Jack muttered and Ianto just laughed.

"IANTO!" Gwen yelled. He quickly slipped his clothes back on and proceeded to go and see what Gwen wanted. He walked down the steps towards her.

"Yes Gwen." Jack watched as Ianto walked away and his eyes slid down to his bum. He smirked, then got up and disappeared off to his office, he needed to calm down.

"Yes Gwen," Ianto said and he walked down the steps towards her, "what's the problem?"

"I've lost my keys, I thought I'd left them on my desk but obviously not," she replied, "what were you up to up there, if you don't mind me asking." This was the question he'd been dreading but luckily he'd got an answer ready for such an occasion.

"Brewing coffee," he said. Gwen just nodded. She didn't quite believe him and he knew it. He had to change the subject. "So, do you want me to help you find your keys?" he asked,

"Please ... Rhys will kill me if I lose them again," she told him and decided to ignore the fact that he was wearing that amused smile of his. The one he wore when he was dying to laugh but couldn't.

'Okay, I'll go out for some fresh air,'Jack thought, 'sitting here watching him is just making me even more hot and bothered.'He looked up again. Ianto was now crouched under Gwen's desk, from his desk Jack had a perfect view of his bum. It didn't help the omnisexual captain that Gwen had crawled under Toshiko's desk either. 'I've definitely got to go out for some air,' he thought to himself. He grabbed his coat and quickly rushed through the Hub to the lift and had never been so pleased to be outside.

When he got back it was dark and quiet inside the Hub. Ianto had gone home obviously, all the monitors had been turned off. Ianto again, he reckoned that the flickering lights disturbed the Pterodactyl. Deciding to make himself a coffee Jack walked up the short flight of stairs and boiled the kettle before sitting down on the sofa. He went over what had happened earlier and more importantly, Ianto's reaction. This was the guy who told him he hated him just before his cyberwoman girlfriend tried to upgrade him. He'd also hit Jack, made him bleed as well, that had shocked Jack. The kettle had boiled and Jack made himself a coffee and grabbed one of the few remaining Kitkats that was still about out of the cupboard before going to his bedroom. He stripped and slipped under the sheets, coffee and Kitkat on the beside table. He picked up his Kitkat, broke it in half, put the other back on the bedside table whilst he suckled on the other half as he thought of a cunning plan to have his way with the young Welshman.

Meanwhile Ianto had just gotten into his car and was about to turn the ignition when he got the nagging feeling he was missing something. Feeling around his coat and trousers he let out sigh and removed his keys from the ignition, got out the car and proceeded to walk back towards the Tourist Information Center entrance whilst pressing the button on his car keys to lock his vehicle and set the alarm. Approaching the door the new pizza girl turned up on the moped, "Pizza for Torchwood," she called out whilst getting off and retrieving the box from the container,

"That's for me, how much will that be?"

"£8.50 please."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and gave her a ten-pound note, "Keep the change," he told her before taking the large box off her and continued to walk back into work.

Opening the door he shut and locked it behind himself before proceeding to go downstairs. Upon reaching the lower levels he looked around for any sign of Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Boss!" he yelled, "you order a pizza?" He wandered up to the boardroom and left the pizza on the table as he searched around for his phone. That's one of the few places he has left it. The other was in the cubbyhole under the counter upstairs and that was also where he stashed his secret supply of coffee. He headed back down to the work level so he could go back up the tourist information center upstairs. He was about to go out through the door when Jack appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Ianto, where'd you leave my pizza?" he asked. He was just wearing his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt,

"In the boardroom," the Welshman replied, "you haven't seen my phone anywhere have you?"

"What's with people today, first Gwen loses her keys now you lose your phone," Jack joked. He walked back through to his office and Ianto followed. Jack went in one of his desk drawers and pulled out the phone. "I found it lying under the sofa in the R&R area," he said with an evil grin. Ianto blushed. When he regained his composure he held out his hand to receive his phone. The Captain just looked at it, then he shook his head and hid the phone behind his back, "There's a price if you want it back." Ianto rolled his eyes. He could guess where this one going,

"Go on then ... what's this price?" he asked,

"I want you to share my pizza with me," was the answer and Ianto mulled it over. On the one hand he could share a pizza with the incredibly gorgeous Captain Jack Harkness, on the other if he left now he could make it home for early morning re-runs of Neighbours on UKGold. Wasn't exactly a hard decision now was it, "Go on then," he replied, "just pizza mind though."

Smiling softly Jack led the way to the boardroom still in his boxers and t-shirt, swinging his hips in the most flirtatious way possible causing Ianto to stare at it and blush slightly, 'Why does he do that to me?' he thought before the other turned round and smiled at him playfully, sending a slight pulse of happiness into his stomach before turning back and continuing to walk to the boardroom. Once Ianto was seated at the table, Jack poured them each a drink. Ianto took a slice of pizza and proceeded to eat, Jack mulled over his plan of action. Step one completed, he had Ianto alone at the Hub. Next, step two, the phone drop. "Accidentally" Jack managed to knock Ianto's phone off the table where he'd left it and kicked it further under the table.

"I'll get it." Ianto told the Captain, pushed his chair out and slipped under the table, crawling about on his hands and his knees for his phone. Jack rubbed his foot up against the others leg whilst he slipped a sedative into his drink, stirring it to make sure it had dissolved.

At the feeling of something rubbing against his leg he sighed lightly without noticing and his eyes began to droop a bit before shaking his head and grabbed his phone, "Got it!" he shouted up before proceeding to crawl back out to find Jack had moved to his seat opposite his own and was eating a slice of pizza, "what did you do?" Ianto asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice,

"Nothing," Jack answered, putting his best innocent face on before it went quiet for a few moments,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Do you think I'd do something to the food?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow before conceding defeat and slumped his shoulders slightly, "Alright, you didn't do anything and is this still warm?" he told the other as he sat down and grabbed the slice he'd already started into,

"It's still hot so don't worry your pretty little head off," Jack told him, smiling to hide the smirk he had as he watched the other take a few more bites of his half eaten slice of pizza and then take a drink of his orange juice,

'Now the show begins!'

Jack watched as Ianto's eyelids began to droop. Obviously the sedative was beginning to kick in. Ianto felt tired and decided that it was time to leave.

"Okay, I'm off," he announced, "I'm tired." He got up and pushed his chair back away from the table, and then falling sideways, he collapsed to the ground. Jack stood up and walked round to where Ianto had fallen and picked him up bridal style, "Good night Ianto," he whispered to the sleeping man, smirking as he began to walk towards his bedroom, the pizza and drinks forgotten.

'Why is it dark?' Ianto thought as he began to open his eyes slowly and moved his arm, only he couldn't, 'why can't I move my arm and why is it cold?' Tugging his right arm he still couldn't move it and he looked round to find it wasn't at his side, rather, his wrist was encased in a fluffy handcuff and he instinctively looked for his left arm, only to find that it was also chained just like his right, 'damn!' Two things came to mind, the first being he'd been kidnapped by sex crazed and kinky aliens or Jack was about to have his wicked way with him. He decided to take the latter, "Jack!!!!" he cried out before realizing that there was a slight breeze at his nether regions, looking down his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets when he saw that all his clothes, including his underwear, had been removed and his ankles had also been chained like his wrists,

"Yes," a singsong voice replied and Jack's head appeared from the hole above him,

"I said pizza not kinky sex! What did you give me and do I still have my flower intact?!"

"Don't worry all I did was put a sedative in your drink, strip you and made sure you didn't run away,"

"By chaining me down to your bed?! I hope you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep!"

"I didn't do anything I was waiting until you woke before anything happened," Jack answered before his head vanished, "now where did I put that ...? I'm sure it was round here somewhere ..." he said to himself before the sounds of drawers being ransacked was heard and a squeal of delight ran through the nearly empty complex, "sweet! I found it!!"

"What?! What did you find?!" Ianto shouted to the other, pulling at his restraints as he tried to get up. Hearing footsteps approaching Jack's head appeared again with a smirk the Cheshire cat would be jealous of, "Tell me what you found Jack!"

"Why should I tell you when I can show you," he answered, trying not to giggle like a sex deprived schoolgirl as he lowered his arm and watched as Ianto's eyes seem to bulge out of his head,

"Please don't use that,"

"And why not? I'd love to hear you scream." Sliding down into the hole Ianto appeared to drool slightly as he realized that the captain was in fact naked as the day as he was born just like himself, nasty thoughts ran through the welsh man's mind and the scary thing was, he was enjoying them and found that he was growing aroused by them, "It looks as though somebody is enjoying their selves and I haven't even done anything yet," Jack told him as he straddled the others waist, "get comfortable because you are going to have the time of your life!"

"I'm as comfortable as I can get being chained down," he muttered, tugging harder on the cuffs, "if you release me I-"

"Nice try Ianto but I'm not falling for that and besides, you're in the best position for this," Jack interrupted as he began to lay on top of him, "you're enjoying this already, don't think I don't know because I can tell," he whispered into his ear whilst grinding teasingly causing Ianto to moan softly and grow even more aroused. Continuing to grind for a while longer Jack abruptly pulled away and slipped something around the youngers arousal, looking up when Ianto whimpered and smiled evilly, "Now you can't cum until I say so,"

"What the hell is that and who says I wanted to cum?"

"That my sexy welsh friend is called a cock ring and trust me, after what I'm about to do you'll be begging me to let you cum."

"I've come to a conclusion," said Owen the next morning. He was stood with Gwen and Toshiko in the R&R area, drinking coffee.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I think that Ianto had sex last night," he replied bluntly, that resulted in funny looks from both the girls, "well, he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"That doesn't mean anything," Toshiko said, "he could of been up working all night, and anyway, all of his suits look the same,"

"Come on Tosh, his clothes are crumpled and his hair's a mess,"

"Signs of working all night." she told him and stormed off towards her desk, indicating the argument was over. Owen looked to Gwen for support but she just shook her head and went off to her own desk,

"I know I'm right," he muttered to himself. He went and sat at his desk and looked around the hub while he computer started up. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ianto clearing up the R&R area. He sat and watched as the Welshman cleared the dirty mugs away. Then Owen noticed something,

"He's limping," he muttered to himself quietly. He was, you couldn't really tell unless you were looking for it.

At that moment Jack appeared from his office, reading a file he'd just received from the leader of U.N.I.T. and strolled over to Ianto.

"Ianto, darling, make me a cup of coffee would you? Thanks," he said and patted the Welshman's bum. He made to go back to his office but stopped when Ianto spoke,

"I can't, we've ran out of coffee," he said simply and finished clearing away the mugs, "I was about to go do the weekly shop for Torchwood. Do you want to come?" he added with a grin,

"Sure," the Captain replied before he went back to office, put the file on his desk and grabbed his coat.

After making sure that they had left Owen rushed to the nearest computer bay and brought up the security network. Looking through the footage from the past twenty-four hours he then began to search through them quickly before finding an interesting article and went back to it. After he pressed the play button he sat back and watched as Jack carried an unconscious Ianto bridal style past the screen and towards his room. Lifting an eyebrow he continued to investigate the footage when something two hours later caught his attention. Going back a few seconds he watched it closely and his jaw dropped at the sight of Ianto running past the camera stark naked shortly followed by Jack chasing him with what looked like a whip. Owen scrambled around to find a set of headphones that was in one of the desk drawers before plugging the jack into the monitor, turning the volume up and replaying the short sequence.

"Why did I agree to this? Oh wait, I didn't!!!!" Ianto screamed as he ran through through the underground base,

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" Jack shouted back as he ran after the other, cat-of-nine whip in hand.

"Oh my god! Tosh!! Gwen!!" Owen shouted as he paled slightly and the two women rushed to his side, "watch this," he told them as he adjusted the volume and played that short sequence back. After hearing and watching it the expressions on the women's faces were priceless, "I told you Ianto had sex last night," Owen told them confidently,

"Just because Jack and Ianto were running around naked and holding toys doesn't mean they had sex," Tosh explained as she crossed her arms,

"But we have evidence!"

"Maybe they like streaking in the workplace," Gwen offered before returning back to her work,

"But we have it on CCTV," Owen whined,

"If you're that interested in what happened why don't you ask them what happened when they come back?" Tosh told him before going back to her desk. Owen leaned back in his chair and sulked like a child for a while before getting up and getting a biscuit from the jar in the R&R area.

A few hours later and the sounds of rustling carrier bags filled the lobby of the Tourist Information Center along with small giggles, "Hush Ianto or else the others will know something has happened," Jack whispered as the back panel opened up and Gwen walked out, "hi Gwen, where are you off to?"

"Lunch with Rhys remember? I told you a few days ago, I'll be back in a few hours and what's up with Ianto?" she asked with a confused look on her face,

"Erm ... do you really want to know?" Jack asked as Ianto giggled again, his flower balloon hat bobbing slightly,

"If he's in that state then yes,"

"Alright then. We went to the supermarket and they had a buy one get one free offer on bags of Skittles, me of course, couldn't resist and bought a bag. Little did I know that Ianto gets hyperactive if he has any and I kind of gave him about half a bag," he admitted sheepishly,

"And the balloon hats on your heads?" she asked, inclining her head to both of theirs,

"That would be Ianto's fault. There was a clown and he insisted that we both got one,"

"And that took three hours?"

"You try controlling a fully grown hyperactive man whilst driving, trust me, its a skill you will need to have with him," Jack answered whilst making sure Ianto didn't break anything, "have fun with your dinner date while I try to calm him down with a glass of water or something."

Walking into the base catcalls and whistling could be heard from Owen, "You sly dog Jack, I knew you'd have him sooner or later,"

"I'm trying to calm Ianto down here, come and get these bags if you want to be helpful Owen," Jack answered and Owen rushed down to get the bags off him, "thanks, I'll be back shortly." Jack walked off with Ianto towards the cells, who was now wanting to play with the Pterodactyl.

After getting Ianto into one of the cells Jack sat down on the small bench as Ianto stood in front of him wringing his hands, "Have you calmed down yet?" Jack asked softly only to receive a shake of the head and a hand on his shirt pulling him to his feet,

"You know what I want Jack?" the cute Welshman asked seductively as he caressed the others face softly,

"No and you still are hyper aren't you?" his breath hitched slightly as he felt Ianto press closer to his body and he could feel himself react to it,

"I want you, I've always wanted you for the longest time but I didn't tell you," he confessed in his hyper state, his hand now wandering lower and running under Jack's shirt, stroking his abs,

"You don't want this Ianto, you're not thinking with a straight head," Jack told him before gasping audibly as he felt a hand brush against his growing arousal and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall with Ianto kissing his neck in all the right places, causing his eyes to roll back into his head, "y-you'll regret this later on!" he tried to plead but it was in vain as he realized his words weren't having any effect.

Owen mumbled to himself about something as he sat back at his desk from putting the groceries away, "What's taking him so long?" he asked himself as he flicked through the recent CCTV footage before realizing that something was happening in the cells. Bringing the cell camera full screen he watched as Ianto pushed Jack into the wall of the cell and grind into him, "Tosh, oh my god ..." Owen dragged out,

"What?" she asked as she walked over to him,

"You said they didn't have sex? Watch this then." Leaning closer Tosh looked at the screen and realized what Owen had meant and continued to watch.

Gasps and moans drifted up the stairs from the cells as Ianto continued to kiss Jack's neck softly yet teasingly as Jack moved his head to the side as his hands found their way to his shoulders and tried to push him away, but to no avail. Hands stroked lower down his abdomen and eventually found the edge of Jack's pants and teased the skin just below his navel, causing the elder to arch into the touch and moan Ianto's name whilst grabbing his shoulders, trying his hardest not to enjoy himself.

"Ianto ... stop ..."

"You want this I can feel it," Ianto whispered as he palmed Jack's erection through the material of his trousers and smirked as he heard Jack moan his name deeply,

"Aaahhhhhh! I-Iantoooo!" All self restrain flew out the window and his hands began to stroke the others hair tenderly as he bucked into the busy hands. Hands then began to unbutton trousers and caress Jack's ass as he began to suckle on the captain's neck, his erection grinding into a leg as one of Jack's hands moved down Ianto's back and caressed his lower back soothingly. Pulling away, Ianto gasped and then proceeded to pull and tug at the tight shirt before pulling it over Jack's head and attacked his chest with his mouth as his hands continued to caress and tease his ass and erection, "Aahhhh ngh ,,, more," Jack moaned deeply as he continued to buck and arch into the touches.

Looking up and gazing into Jack's now lust filled eyes he knelt down and kissed the tip of the erection in front of him, "Gaahhhh!!!" Hips thrust in front of him and he opened in mouth in time, taking his erection and swallowed around the head, his hands holding Jack's hips to stop him from bucking further in. Moving a hand round to his arse Ianto began to kneed and massage a cheek before rubbing his index finger up and down his crease teasingly and slipping the tip of his finger into his entrance, causing Jack to gasp and moan loudly whilst spreading his legs wide for him. After teasing him a bit longer he moved off his now wet cock and parted the offending butt cheeks before slipping his entire finger into him, moaning lightly as Jack squeezed the digit and threw his head back, "M-moreee!!" Complying, another finger was inserted and he began to scissor them, stretching him as he trust them in slowly whilst adding a third and final finger in. Thrusting them in he struck a bundle of nerves that caused Jack to groan loudly and see stars, "Not yet," Ianto whispered before he stood up, removing his fingers in the process. Jack whimpered at the loss but it didn't last long as Ianto captured his lips in a kiss and he positioned his leaking cock at his entrance. Slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth and massaging his tongue with the others he thrusted up into his entrance and groaned deeply as he felt the walls around his cock clamp down on him as Jack's hands grasped his shoulders tightly, one leg wrapping around Ianto's waist.

Gwen walks through the door and it shuts automatically behind her, "Hi guys, what are you doing?" Tosh looked around and signaled her over,

"Watching Jack and Ianto,"

"Oh yeah, how is Ianto? I saw them coming in as I was leaving and he was hyper,"

"Take a look for yourself," Owen answered, one leg crossed over the other in an attempt to hide his growing erection. Gwen looked at the monitor and blushed deeply at what she was watching.

Panting heavily between moans one of Jack's hands found Ianto's chest and began to rub a nipple as the other wrapped around his neck, holding onto him for dear life as the horny Welshman thrust into him repeatedly whilst striking his prostate everytime. Groans filled the room as they both felt their releases coming before Jack latched his mouth onto Ianto's neck and bit down, sucking harshly whilst Ianto moaned deeply and stroked Jack's cock in time with his thrusts. They both didn't last long from the sensations before Jack pulled away and cried Ianto's name out as he came over their chests and hand whilst squeezing the cock inside of him and made Ianto cum violently inside of him.

Pulling out slowly he leaned against Jack as they both panted heavily before kissing each other softly, cum dripping slowly out of Jack, "D-did you enjoy that?" Jack whispered softly, not wanting to break the silence whilst placing his feet on the floor. Nodding softly Ianto began to pull away from the taller of the two only to stumble slightly and Jack caught him in his arms before he pulled him down to the floor slowly with him. After making sure that Ianto was laid down he pulled his coat over them both and held him close to his chest before resting his eyes for a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

shadowfox9845: Hi!! We're back with a second chapter for you all-

starchild1988: Yeah, man we got hyper writing this … blame the Yazoo we drink.

shadowfox9845: Also, we make small appearances in this but I'm sure you can tell when that is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: We no own Torchwood or Jack and Ianto would do it like rabbits. Also, we don't own Dr Who or Danny Phantom.

**Key**: "Blah.": Speech

'Blah.': Thoughs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes slowly the bright light invaded his eyes so he shut them promptly before opening them again, getting used to the brightness. Yawning lightly Ianto pulled the material away from his face, wait, material? Looking around Ianto noticed Jack's coat on top of him and that he was alone and ... where was he? He blinked a couple of times and it slowly came back to him. He was in one of the cells at the Hub. He'd gone out shopping with Jack and gotten hyperactive from skittles and Jack had left him alone in one of the cells for his own safety. But why was he naked?

Getting into a sitting position Ianto stayed there for a few minutes, trying to wake up a bit without the aid of caffeine before pushing himself off the floor to stand up and put Jack's coat on before going in hunt of him. As he stood Ianto felt that something was off, he wasn't sure what it was but something wasn't right. Shrugging his shoulders he bent down to pick the coat that slid off him and noticed what was wrong. There was a white flaky substance around his nether regions and Ianto blushed deeply, the memories of a few hours ago flooding back, 'I just had sex with my boss!'

Looking around frantically for his clothes he located them and dressed himself as best he could with his embarrassment and nerves starting to take over. Picking up the coat Ianto briskly walked out of the cells and up into the main area, noticing that his other colleagues were not around, presumably at home where he was going. Walking past Owen's desk Ianto placed the article of clothing neatly on it and didn't notice that the monitor was left on he was that nervous.

Reaching the heavy door Ianto breathed a sigh of relief before hearing a loud cough from the other side of the room. Jumping slightly, Ianto turned to look over his shoulder and saw Jack standing in the doorway of his office, his face as serious as a mission that had gone wrong, "Ianto, my office, now," he told him clearly before turning and walking with a slight limp into his office, leaving his door open for him. Resigning himself to his fate, Ianto turned round and walked back into the building, towards Jack.

Sitting in his chair Jack leaned back in it slightly as he waited for the younger man to enter. Folding his hands in his lap he thought about what happened a few hours ago and how Ianto was reacting to it. He leant back in order to put his feet up on his desk and immediately felt uncomfortable. There was a slight pain in his rectum and therefore leant back too far and fell backwards, landing on his tailbone. That sent a twinge a pain down from his back to his anus making it worse. So when Ianto came in he was just lying behind the desk, twitching.

"Boss ... you okay?" came the lovely welsh voice.

"Aww, shit." Jack said. He sat up slightly and rubbed his bum. "Shouldn't have done that! Shouldn't have done that!"

"I'll go then sir." Ianto said and went to leave the room.

"No, no, Ianto!" Jack said and got to his feet sharpish. "I didn't mean you!" The pain caught up with him and he winced. Ianto paused in the doorway and turned to look at the captain. "If you must know, I fell off my chair." He grinned at the young Welshman. "You know, I haven't been used like that in a long time." He crossed his arms and Ianto sensed everything take a more serious note. "How are you?" the Captain asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied. Jack looked deep into his eyes.

"No, you're not ... you're worried you hurt me." Looking down at the floor Ianto felt slightly upset at Jack's correct assumption and shut his eyes, nodding his head in confirmation.

Reading the submissive behavior in Ianto Jack moved round his desk and brought the other man into a hug and held him close.

"Don't worry about it … I'm okay." He told him. After a few moments he let go and sat on the edge of his desk and instantly regretted it, but he put up with the pain. "Anyway, it's only fair."

"What do you mean sir?" Ianto asked.

"Well, the night I chased you around the Hub naked for starters." Jack explained. "Although you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Ianto grinned, remembering that night.

"One of the best days of my life sir." He agreed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home to have a shower and some sleep."

Ianto was in the shower when the doorbell rang. Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he went to see who it was, first grabbing his gun on the way.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"Why don't you peer through your peephole and find out?" a familiar voice shouted back. Ianto did just that and sure enough his boss was stood there. He opened the door and stood there in the doorway.

"Did something happen?" he asked, taking Jack's presence as an ominous sign.

"Are you going to invite me in or do I get to stand in the hallway for a bit longer." Jack replied. Ianto stood aside and let his boss in, closing the door behind him. When he turned back to face Jack he found him staring at him.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Sorry, I was admiring the view." The Captain answered. He tilted his head to one side. "But then you are armed, wet …" there was a slight pause. "And naked."

"I was in the shower." The Welshman told him. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back there." He sounded a touch annoyed. "Now, what's this about?" Jack took a step towards him, slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"I missed you." He simply said.

"I've only been gone an hour." Ianto argued, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he knew where this was heading. Jack didn't answer, instead he tilted Ianto's head, bent him over slightly and kissed him softly.

Closing his eyes slightly Ianto wrapped his arms around the elder's neck instinctively and began to kiss him back until he felt a hand slip under his towel and caress his bare bum. Feeling a vein twitch at the back of his head Ianto raised a hand and smacked his lover around the head with the butt of his gun. Once Jack had let go of him he moved back and brandished it at him, the lack of sleep not doing any good for his system combined with his skittle high from the previous day made a deadly Ianto.

Jack rubbed his head and began to whine like a child, "Ianto that hurt, why did you do that?" Looking up he notice the gun that was pointed at him and stiffened slightly, "You're not going to use that on me are you?" he asked once he noticed that the safety wasn't on, "and if you aren't put the safety on." Ianto looked at Jack confused before looking at the weapon and laughed lightly, "It's ok, I won't fire," he explained as he put the safety on and tossed it onto one of the plush chairs before he began to walk towards the bathroom, "now I'm going to finish my shower and you're going to stay here like a good boy," he teased before finishing on this note, "you can make us both a drink as long as you don't slip anything into mine like the last time,"

"I stand by my story, you enjoyed it!"

After around five minutes Ianto walked back in wearing only a pair of light coloured sweat pants to find Jack looking through his DVD collection in the living room, "Find anything you like?" he asked as he approached him,

"I didn't realize you liked watching anime, I pictured you more of a comedy and romance fan,"

"Well you should've learnt to expect the unexpected by now,"

"And what's this?" Jack asked as he picked up an unmarked box, an eyebrow raised, "does my baby watch naughty things without me knowing?"

"Your 'baby' doesn't watch naughty things while you're away and why don't you open the box?" Ianto retorted smugly as Jack proceeded to do as was mentioned and was a bit confused at what he found,

"What's this? Danny Phantom??" Jack looked round to his lover for an answer.

Ianto sniggered lightly before wrapping his arms around the elder, "It was a program recommended to me by a couple of friends of mine when they found out I like sci-fi/anime. But then again, they can be a little crazy when they've drunk too much chocolate milkshake," he chuckled,

"I hope there's no competition for you," the captain asked as he put the disc down and turned around in his arms,

"No there isn't, don't worry. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you have the day off today," Jack informed him whilst lifting a hand to the younger's face, his thumb caressing his cheek lovingly,

"And?" Ianto asked, an eyebrow raised as he smirked playfully,  
"And what?"

"I'm sure you could've phoned me if that was the only thing." Ianto let go of the captain and strode away towards his bedroom, his hips swinging seductively. He turned slightly when he reached the door, "If that's so then I'm off to bed," he added, going into the room and shutting the door behind him. A few moments passed before it opened slightly and Ianto peered out, "by the way, in case you want to know, or need to know for security reasons … I sleep naked." Jack stood fantasizing for a few moments before he realised that Ianto wanted him to join him. He was just about to put his foot into the room when the door shut in his face and he could hear Ianto's sniggering on the other side before he heard his lovely welsh accent, "No sex for you … I'm knackered."

Jack put his hands on his hips, "Am I hearing you correctly Ianto?" he joked, "are you turning me down?"

"No … I'm just tired," Ianto replied. Jack had an idea, if he could Ianto to open the door … "And I'm not opening the door either. I know what you're like." He heard Ianto's evil cackle. Jack moved away from the door, a little forlorn. Ianto must have sensed it as he opened his door a little. "Look, just give me a few hours sleep, that's all I ask. You can come round again later … I'll call you."

"Promise?" Jack asked, giving him the best puppy dog look he could muster. Ianto smiled,

"I promise."

"Can't I stay as a big guard dog?" Jack then asked,

"No! I'd feel safer with you out of my flat," Ianto replied, "I'd only wake up with you on top of me." Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat, naughty thoughts crossing his mind, "Maybe later."

Jack sat in his office, praying for the phone to ring. Tosh entered the room with a report she'd done for UNIT, "That report for UNIT," she said putting it down on his desk,

"Thanks," he said. Tosh just stood there, not saying anything. Gwen coughed loudly in the other room,

"We were wondering Jack, we haven't seen Ianto today … where is he?" Tosh asked,

"I gave him the day off, he was exhausted, needed some sleep," Jack replied. He didn't even look up at her,

"I wonder why?" Owen said loudly, then Gwen threw a rather heavy pen pot at him to shut up, luckily for him though there was nothing in it so there wasn't that much damage inflicted and Jack was sure he heard her shush him. That was when the phone rang. Jack picked it up quickly.

"Torchwood," he said. Then he heard someone playing the Scissor Sisters down the line, "Oh god, it's them again," he said putting the phone down,

"Was it those hoaxers again?" Owen asked.

Elsewhere in a caravan in South Yorkshire two girls were laughing, one falling off her seat onto the floor and the other hiding her face into a cushion. The one that fell onto the floor was wearing black jeans, black t-shirt and white socks. Keyblade resting on the floor the brunette couldn't stop laughing at the prank that they'd just pulled, "Oh god! … Jack had best … remember that song!" she laughed out as she looked over her shoulder at her best friend. The other was wearing her trademark red hoodie along with black cargo pants.

Armed with her Tardis necklace and Sonic Screwdriver she managed to pull her head away from the cushion long to answer her, "Yeah … it'll help him out later on. But for now it'll annoy him for now hehe." Calming herself she pulled her friend off the floor and sat her back down before pulling her Nintendo DS out, "Right, Phoenix Wri …" she trailed off,

"What about Phoenix Wright?"

"There's a blue phone box down the bottom of your street,"

"Quick! Grab the laptop!" She shouted before jumping out the door and down the street, best friend in tow.

The faint buzzing of the doorbell was heard as Ianto rose from his sleep. Yawning lightly he rubbed some of the sleep out of the eyes, 'Who could that be? I told Jack I'd phone him when I was ready,' he thought as he climbed out of bed, putting his silk kimono on and walked towards his front door. Looking through the peep hole he immediately woke up and opened it for his guests, "Welcome ladies, what brings you here?" he asked as he moved aside for them to walk into his large flat,

"Hi Ianto, hope we're not disturbing anything?" the girl in the hoodie asked as they walked into the living room and waited for the others to come in,

"No, you're not disturbing anything. What can I do for you two?"

"You know that box we asked you to look after for us?" the other girl asked, her fringe hiding one eye,

"Yes, it's still here,"  
"Is it possible that we could have it back please?" she finished, giving him her best smile,

"Well sure, but what for?"

"Well," the first girl started,

"Come on girls!! It's going to hatch in five minutes!!" A cry came through the door,

"I won't ask," Ianto said. "In fact I refuse to ask." He headed over to a shelf where it had been hiding in plain sight. He passed it to the girl in the hoodie. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks Ianto." The girls said in unison. They each gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave them both a quick hug and they headed out the door. He went to the door and saw them getting into the lift with a brown haired man wearing a long brown coat.

Jack was on his way to get another coffee when the phone in his office rang. Just as he got there Owen picked up the phone first, "Hey Ianto," he greeted and sat down in Jack's seat. Jack indicated to him that he wanted the phone. Owen ignored him, "No, Jack's not here at the moment. You know what it's like," Jack resorted to glaring at Owen, "sure, I'll get him to call you back as soon as he comes in. Bye,"

"Owen, you didn't want any children in the future, did you?" Jack asked as soon the phone was put down,

"Ianto says to call him back when you get in boss," Owen simply replied, ignoring the threat. He got up and sauntered around the desk, "and I left the Weevil autopsy report on your desk." Then he just left the room.

Almost immediately the phone rang again. Jack sat down behind his desk and picked it up, "Owen gone?" Ianto asked before he could speak,

"Yeah … how did you know that I was here?" Jack asked,

"I work for you guys, I know what you're like," the Welshman answered,

"Ianto … you work with us, not for us. You're part of the team," he heard Ianto sigh on the other end of the line,

"I know it's just … sometimes it doesn't feel like it. I mean, it's me that has to clean up the shit when you guys are finished." Jack had heard that before, "Anyway, didn't call to complain at you. I had other things on my mind," Jack grinned,

"What did you have in mind?" he asked,

"Just come over … I'm lonely," Ianto answered mischievously before he hung up.

After boiling the kettle and making himself a cup of coffee Ianto walked into the living room. He sat down, took a sip and was just relaxing when the doorbell went.

'That's quick,' he thought, 'normally takes him half an hour on a good day to get here.' He got up, stretched and went to answer the door. He peered through the peephole as the doorbell went again,

"Who is it?" he asked loudly when he saw two men in suits he'd never seen before,

"Mr. Jones … we need to speak to you face-to-face," the bald one said. They were both wearing sunglasses. Ianto put the chain on before opening the door and peering out, "What is it that you want?" he asked,

"We need to speak to you about Torchwood," said the other,

"I've never heard of this 'Torchwood'. I'm sorry but you've got the wrong flat," he explained before shutting the door.

A few seconds later the door was broken down and Ianto headed to the kitchen to where he kept his gun. It wasn't there. It all came flooding back to him, he'd dumped it on a chair when Jack was around earlier, "Looking for this?" asked one of the men. Looking up he found himself staring down the barrel of his own gun and went rigid with fear. He stood up slowly and backed up against the fridge, his hands raised in surrender.

Jack stepped out the elevator and walked down the corridor, at the corner realizing that the door was slightly ajar. He was about to shout when his time agency training kicked in. Drawing his gun he slipped in quietly and stalked down the dark corridor until he saw some shadows moving on the floor in front of him. Slowing down he pressed himself against the wall and peered round slightly to see what the situation was.

"Are you going to talk now or do you want me to get a whole lot rougher?" One of the two men asked before a resonating slap was heard. A snigger accompanied the slap along with, "He probably likes it rough, go on, do him."

Deciding that he'd heard enough Jack mentally prepared himself and jumped round from his hiding place into the living room. The scene in front of him was nothing new to him but the fact that it was happening to Ianto, his love, it struck something inside his heart hard and it hurt like hell.

One man in a black suit was stood to the side of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at what his colleague was doing. The other who was dressed in a matching suit was on the sofa, towering over Ianto who was cowering underneath the other and sported a bleeding lip, a red cheek and a bruise covered chest as his kimono had slipped at some point.

Not hearing Jack jump out from the corridor behind him the second man unfastened the fly of his pants which in turn caused Ianto to struggle and cry out at his attacker, "Get off him!" Jack yelled and fired at the man's leg. The first man got into a fight stance but froze when Jack aimed the gun at his head, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ah, Captain Jack Harkness. What a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid that we're not here to see you," he answered calmly before turning to the Welshman laid on the sofa, "we'll have to leave it here, good day Mr. Jones." Walking over to his colleague he helped him to his feet and they left, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

When they both heard the door close, Jack immediately holstered his weapon and rushed to Ianto's side. The Welshman was trying to prop himself up on the sofa but couldn't quite manage it from the amount of pain he was in and kept falling back down. Jack slipped an arm around him and helped him into an upright position before he sat beside him, not sure whether it would help to hold him close until Ianto rested his head on his shoulder. Jack put his arms around him, held his close and began stroking his head soothingly as his eyes slid shut, feeling guilty for leaving his love alone. He felt him shaking and realised that Ianto was crying. Tightening his grip slightly he held him closer and didn't say anything, just let the younger man cry it out of his system.

After a short while of crying into the other's chest Ianto suddenly pulled away and went to get up but Jack made him sit down by pulling him down, "You need to rest," he told him softly, "you want the first aid box, right?"

"Yeah," Ianto replied, and then winced, "it's in the bathroom cabinet."

Smiling softly Jack told him to stay put before disappearing for a few minutes and then reappeared with the first aid box. After an encounter with a really evil alien, Owen had insisted that everybody had at least a first aid box somewhere in their home. It was the first time that Ianto had ever appreciated it being there. Jack sat next to Ianto and placed the box in front of him, "Let me treat your wounds for you,"

"I-it's okay Jack," Ianto answered quietly, "I can do I-,"

"No, I'm doing it for you so just stay still for me okay," Jack interrupted him before sitting down on the coffee table in front of the young man,

"What is it that they wanted Ianto?" he asked in a calm and gentle voice. Ianto looked him in the eye for the first time since he'd arrived,

"They wanted to know about Torchwood," he answered,

"Why would they want to know about Torchwood?"

"I don't know," Ianto replied before his eyes welled up with tears, "I just don't know," he finished before putting his head in his hands and began to cry again.

Jack got the impression that it had just hit Ianto of what could have happened had he not arrived, "If you hadn't-" Jack took hold of his hands and Ianto looked up at him again,

"But I did," Jack answered, knowing what the other was about to say,

"But …"

"I got here Ianto. It didn't happen so don't think about it," the Captain interrupted, "now, I'm going to call Owen and have him come check you over,"

"No, Jack!" Ianto pleaded. Jack had let go of Ianto's hand and had reached for his phone,

"Ianto, we need to make sure you're not injured too badly … and we don't have to tell Owen all the details. Just that you were broken in on and beaten up, that's all," Jack explained, "plus, if you were attacked because of Torchwood, the others ought to be warned." He got up and went into the kitchen. Ianto could hear him on the phone, telling Owen the story, minus a few details and leaned back into the sofa, worried about Owen's reaction.

After a few minutes Jack returned from the kitchen armed with two mugs coffee, sat on the coffee table and passed one drink to Ianto, "Probably not up to your standard," he said and got a weak laugh,

"Thanks," Ianto replied,

"Feeling better?" Jack asked before taking a sip and setting his down to his side,

"A little," he answered and took a sip of his drink before closing his eyes,

"Owen's on his way over," the Captain said after a few moments of silence, "he actually sounded a little worried when I said you'd been beaten up." Ianto snorted, "No really, he did,"

"Now that's surprising, he hardly worries about anyone but himself,"

"Hey, he may be a bit of a prick I'll admit but he does have a heart in there somewhere," Jack told him, "and I still have to patch you up," he finished softly, his hand caressing Ianto's uninjured cheek.

A few moments of silenced passed before Ianto nodded his head, "Alright then, as long as you don't try to make me a mummy, I remember the last time you tried to play 'nurse' when somebody was injured," he joked softly, causing Jack to laugh,

"Alright then, no squirming for 'Nurse Jack'," he joked playfully, "and I'm a sexy nurse aren't I?" he asked which in turn made Ianto blush whilst his older lover smiled warmly and reached over for the first aid box and began to tend to Ianto's wounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shadowfox9845: Aren't we mean? I'm sorry we hurt Ianto but we'll make it up to everyone I promise.

starchild1988: See the review button down there? Could you press it and tell us how we're doing and chapter 3 is in the works so if you want to see it you know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Hub, the rest of the team were taking a well earned break after a mornings work

A/N: starchild1988: smacks shadowfox9845 round the head NCIS style blaming me … whippersnapper

Shadowfox9845: No I'm not you old fart!

Starchild1988: Oi! I'm only a month and three days older than you! Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter though it is late. If you don't, we won't upload chapter 4 with the lime in it. cough, cough fluff!

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Torchwood, Russell T. Davis does, t'otherwise we'd be super duper rich and starchild1988 would have to prise shadowfox9845 off John's and Gareth's legs. That's unless she gets distracted by David Tennant.

Back at the Hub, the rest of the team were taking a well-earned break after a mornings work. Then, Owen's mobile began to ring. According to the caller ID, it was Jack.

"Hey Jack … where did you disappear off to at this time of day?" he asked.

"I'm at Ianto's. Listen, Owen, I need you to come over here." Jack replied. "Now if possible."

"Why, are you two having a gang bang?" Owen asked cheekily. "Do you want me to come join in?"

"No, Owen this is serious! Two guys broke into Ianto's flat. They beat him up quite badly." Jack sounded annoyed. Owen went into doctor mode.

"Okay Jack. Is he conscious?" he asked.

"Yes … but he's black and blue."

"Okay Jack … I'll be right over." Owen told him before hanging up and headed towards the medical bay,

"What's up?" Gwen asked as she took a sip of her coffee,

"It's Ianto, Jack says he's been man handled and he wants me to check him over," he replied as he gathered some things together and walked back out, heading towards the exit,

"Ianto's been hurt? What happened to him?" Tosh asked with a panicked voice. Owen turned and walked backwards so he could speak to them.

"I don't know. I think Jack will explain when he's calmed down a bit." Owen told them, turned back to face forwards. "I'll let you know what I find out."

After twenty minutes of waiting and Jack pacing in the living room the doorbell rang and a voice called out, "Jack, you here?"

"Yeah, we're in here Owen," he replied as he stopped pacing and walked over to the sofa where Ianto was having a little nap curled up underneath a blanket on his side, 'He looks so innocent when he sleeps,' he thought whilst brushing a bit of hair out of the welsh man's face, his touch gentle.

Owen poked his head round the corner before walking in to see the mess, "Well, I didn't think it'd be this bad when the door fell off the hinges," he commented, "how is he?"

"Well, fortunately I walked in before anything serious happened but I calmed him down,"

"Calm him down? You mean he was hysterical?"

"You remember when we ... after the Cyberwoman incident and he was a bit withdrawn?" Owen nodded his head,

"He almost did that again but I managed to keep him calm and he's having a cat nap now, but we can wake him up," the elder explained before moving away so that Owen could do what he needed to do.

Kneeling down Owen gently shook Ianto's shoulder to wake him, which caused him to wake with a start and he instantly regretted it when his chest flared up with pain, "Take it easy Ianto, Jack says you've had it rough today," Owen told him before looking up at Jack, "can we have a bit of privacy here?"

"This isn't a doctor's surgery Owen," Jack argued,  
"When was the last time you went to see a doctor?" Owen countered.

Silence filled the room as Jack looked deep in thought and Ianto looked between the two, "Do doctors in blue police boxes count?"  
"No, they don't exist,"

"Then what if-"  
"Jack …" Ianto broke in,

"What?"

"Just for half an hour please," he asked softly,

"Okay then, but I'll be straight back if you need me. Need anything while I'm out?"

"Not that I can think of but if there's anything you can think of just get it,"

"Can I have some cash then?"

"You have a wallet, use it,"

"Out!" Owen moaned before chasing him out the flat and propping the door up before walking back into the living room.

Owen perched on the coffee table in front of Ianto and went through his bag and pulled his penlight out.

"I want to make sure you're not concussed." He explained and leaned forward and shined the light into Ianto's eyes. "Now I've heard Jack's version of what happened." He started. He put down his penlight. "Can I check to see if you've broken any ribs?" he asked going off topic for a moment. Ianto nodded. Owen tentively felt the bruises, checking for any sign of broken ribs underneath and also taking the opportunity to have a quick feel, stopping only when Ianto sniggered. "What?"

"It's nothing." Ianto replied and rested back against the sofa, until Owen poked one of his bruises.

"How about you tell me your version of what happened?" he suggested. Ianto leaned forward, one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I tell you just one thing about it. If these guys attack you, don't turn your back on them." He told him quietly then leaned back against the sofa again. Owen got the feeling that he shouldn't push the point but he was also curious, something more had happened and neither Ianto or Jack were telling. He got to his feet.

"Do you want me to make you a coffee?" Owen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Jack already made me a coffee." Ianto replied.

"Shall I make you a decent cup of coffee?" Owen then asked and he got a grin in response.

Thirty minutes passed when Jack came in and found Owen sat alone in the living room, "Where's Ianto?" he asked,

"He's getting dressed in his room," Owen replied, getting to his feet, "I checked him over the best I could and I think he might have a few broken ribs so we're off to the hospital so he can have an x-ray." Jack nodded,

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked,

"It'll be better if you just go back to the Hub and get on with some work or whatever it is you do in that office of yours and I'll let you know what's going on, okay?" the other explained. Jack nodded again and then went over to the bedroom door,

"Ianto, I'm going back to the Hub okay? Call me, anytime," he announced through the closed door. A short moment passed before it opened a little and the Welsh man peered out at him,

"I will. You go back to work," he told him softly, "and try not to worry about me okay, I'll be fine," then the door shut again.

One car ride and two hours later found a patient Ianto and an upset Owen grumbling in the waiting room, "If you had just let me use Torchwood's influence we could've been out of here by now,"  
"But we're not in a rush are we,"

"No but I've never liked hospitals," Owen admitted.

Ianto sat in his seat for a few moments before asking, "Then why are you a doctor?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer,"

"Why not?"  
"Why do you have to question everything I do?"

"No I don't,"  
"Yes you do!"  
"When was the last time I questioned something you did?" Before Owen could answer a child's giggle rang out behind them. Turning round the pair looked over theirs shoulder's and found a young girl no older than seven giggling at them,

"What's so funny?" the doctor demanded and caused the girl to duck behind her seat,

"Owen! Don't talk to her like that!" he told him before slapping his arm the best he could. The girl saw this and giggled again, "You two are funny," she told them whilst kneeling back up in her seat. Looking at Ianto she noticed his faced was bruised and cut, "What's wrong with your face mister?"

"Somebody hurt me badly,"  
"Why?"  
"I didn't tell them something and they hit me for it,"  
"They sound like bullies," she told him,  
"They are, I hope they don't come back," he admitted, smiling softly at her. Just at that moment a nurse came out and called a name, "Come on Sally," the girl's mother said softly, "time for your pot off,"

"Okay mummy, bye bye!" she said happily, waving and Ianto and Owen as she left. Ianto waved back the best he could before turning back round and sliding down his seat slightly, "Children are so innocent, it's a shame when they lose it," he said, mostly to himself,

"Hmmm?"

"It's nothing." He replied. Owen fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm getting sick of this." He got to his feet. "I'm going to go and shout at the lady on the desk." He got a few feet before a nurse came out of the cubicle area.

"Ianto Jones." she called. Ianto raised his good arm.

"That's me." He called back. He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to her. He stopped when he reached and turned to Owen. "Are you coming Doctor Harper or do I have to explain everything myself?" Grumbling, Owen went after them.

"About time too." He mumbled. "I hate hospitals."

Jack was sat at his desk in his office when his phone rang.

"Jack, it's Owen." Said the voice on the other end. "We got the x-rays back. Ianto's got a few broken ribs so it's better off if he take some time off and rests up."

"You two still at the hospital?" Jack asked. "I can come and meet you guys."

"We're not at the hospital. We're at Ianto's flat. He's packing some stuff." He paused. "Hang on, you want to talk to him?"

"That would be great." Jack replied.

"Hi Jack." Jack's heart beat faster at the sound of Ianto's voice.

"Hi Ianto, you feeling any better?" he asked calmly.

"A little, they gave me painkillers at the hospital and told me to get some rest." Ianto explained. "So, I'm going to my mums for a few days."

"Sure, Ianto, take as much time as you need." Jack told him, trying not to get too upset. "Just call me, please."

"I will." The other replied. "I mean it Jack. It's just … I need some time away from Torchwood. But I will call you." In the background, he heard Owen mumble something and the phone was passed back again.

"Jack, I'm going to take Ianto to the train station." He said.

"Okay." Jack replied. "Oh and Owen …"

"Yes boss?"

"Stay with him until he gets on the train." He told him.

A few days later, the rest of the team had gone home and Jack was alone. He was in his bedroom, dozing when his mobile rang. Not wanting to open his eyes he patted the ground around him, trying to find it. When he finally found it he opened one eye to see who it was and seeing it Ianto, he answered it.

"I said I'd call you." Ianto said, speaking first.

"I know." Jack replied and then he yawned. "Sorry, long day."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" the welsh man asked and Jack could hear the concern in his voice, "I can always ring back later,"

"No … I was just dozing," Jack reassured him whilst rubbing some sleep out of his eye, "how are you?" he asked whilst sitting up,

"I'm doing okay. I had some time to think things over." He said.

"And?" Jack inquired. He suddenly got the feeling that Ianto might not want to come back to Torchwood after what happened; after all, it was the reason he was attacked.

"I'm coming back to Cardiff. There's only so much fussing that I can withstand." Ianto replied with a laugh. Jack smiled, at least his sense of humor was returning.

"I bet you're booked on the first train you could get." Jack joked back.

"I am. Tomorrow morning. Should get into Cardiff at eleven." The welsh man told him.

"That's great, Ianto. Do you want me to meet you? We could get lunch?" Jack suggested.

"That would be great." Jack heard movement in the background. "Okay, I'd better be going. Platform two, eleven o'clock. I'll text you if there's any changes." Then he hung up the phone. Jack, feeling a lot happier now that he'd spoken to Ianto, settled down to go to sleep. He was just dropping off when his phone beeped announcing a text message. It was from Ianto so he wasn't that annoyed. _Mum's just asked if I was speaking to my girlfriend. I just told her that I was speaking to my better half. Got to keep her guessing._

Just before eleven the next morning, Jack pulled up outside the train station in the Torchwood SUV. He got out and rushed out onto the platform, making it just in time to hear an announcement that said Ianto's train had delayed for an hour. That was when his phone rang.

"Ianto, I'm at the station but there was an announcement saying your train had been delayed." He told him.

"I know, we're stuck at a station. Apparently some idiot set fire to a signal box further down the line." Ianto explained. "Maybe you should go back to work. I'll be okay."

"No Ianto, I'm going to wait." The Captain exclaimed losing his temper. "I've been looking forward to this all morning." He sighed.

"Calm down." Ianto said. His voice sounded calm and soothing. "I'll get there, we'll just have to put our lunch back an hour."

"I'm sorry Ianto, it's not you." Jack explained. "I've had a bad morning. For starters I only had a couple of hours sleep, then Owen did things other than the autopsy I needed him to do. UNIT aren't co-operating and the prime minister has decided to brief the opposition about Torchwood again." Ianto laughed on the other end of the line.

"Just a normal day at the office then." He joked. "Admit it, things just don't go smoothly when I'm not there." Jack had to laugh at that.

"That is true … at least the coffee's not as good when you're not here." He told him.

"I know I'm good for one thing then." Ianto said.

"Ianto, you're good for more than one thing." Jack said with a grin and heard laughter on the other the end of the line.

"Well, yeah … I hadn't thought about that." He replied. "Anyway, why don't you go back to work for a bit and I shall call you when the train starts moving again and let you know when we're supposed to arrive."

"Okay." The captain said. "I'll see you soon Ianto."

"See you soon Jack." Ianto told him then hung up. Jack took a deep breath then strode off the platform and back to the SUV.

The ride back to the HUB was as eventful as paint drying to the disappointed captain and he eventually pulled up outside the Tourist Information Centre. Security locking the vehicle he made his way inside and headed towards his desk, "I thought you were out Jack?" Tosh asked him when she looked up from her computer monitor,

"Yeah, the thing I was going to was delayed so I thought I'd wait here until it was time to go again,"

"Makes sense I suppose,"  
"Why aren't you at lunch anyway? I thought I told you all to go for it when I left,"

"Well Gwen and Owen have gone to Subway to get it, they should be back any minute now actually."

Just as Tosh had finished her sentence, said two walked in giggling at a Joke Owen had pulled and headed over to the kitchen to sort dinner out, "Perfect timing eh?" Jack smiled warmly,

"But what about you Jack? Aren't you getting anything?"

"Naw, I'm alright for now, you just get your dinner," he told her before walking off to his office, swaying his hips as he thought about Ianto.

Jack was sat with his feet up on his desk, dozing when his phone rang. It startled him and he fell backwards off of his chair, hitting his head on a shelf behind him. Gwen appeared in his doorway.

"You okay down there?" she asked. He sat up rubbing his head.

"I'm fine." He replied, got up, righted his chair and sat down. Gwen disappeared back out into the main area and he sat grumbling because the ringing had stopped. Instead he sat listening to what was going on with the rest of the team. Owen and Gwen were arguing for one thing.

"No … you said that he'd slipped while climbing through the hole to his bedroom. I said that he'd fallen backwards on his chair." Gwen was saying.

"That's right, she did." Tosh piped up.

"Stay out of this Tosh." Owen snapped.

"Stop being rude to Tosh." Gwen reprimanded and Jack heard a slapping sound.

"Ow!"

"Oh stop being a baby, I didn't hit you that hard." Gwen said. "Now hand over my money." After that, it all got quiet. That and his phone started to ring.

"What took you so long? You fall off your chair again?" Ianto asked.

"What are you? Psychic?" Jack retorted.

"I just know what you're like." The welsh man told him. "Anyway, I said I'd call when the train starts moving again and here I am."

"Only took half an hour." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah, anyway, according to our driver it will only take us another half hour to get there so be at the station around twelve." A grin spread across Jack's face.

"I'll be there." He told him. He put his feet on the desk again.

"Be careful, sir. Putting your feet up on the desk can be dangerous." Ianto said.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked.

"It's a gift."

After being stuck in a traffic jam that seemed to come out of no-where, Jack got to the station late. He went into the main hall and was at the top of the steps that led down to the platforms when he saw a familiar figure struggling to get his suitcase up the steps.

"Come on, god damn it." Ianto muttered as he tried to get his suitcase up the steps. He was so preoccupied he didn't sense him coming towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder then heard his voice.

"Can I help you with your suitcase, Mr. Jones?" He laughed then looked up at Jack; a large loving smile across his face.

"Certainly." He said then relinquished his hold on the suitcase handle. Jack took hold of it and carried it for him, up the stairs and out to the SUV. Once he had Ianto settled in the passenger seat he went around the car and got into the drivers seat.

"You know, I know a lovely little café nearby. What do you say?" Jack asked.

"Sure, sounds good," the other answered, nodding at the same time,

"Café it is then," Jack confirmed before turning the SUV on and driving towards the eating facility.

About half way through the dinner, Ianto realised Jack had stopped eating and was just watching him, "What?" he asked, causing Jack to grin,

"I just missed you while you were away," he explained. Ianto couldn't help but smile and he felt his cheeks redden in a slight blush,

"I missed you too," he answered.

Jack's grin grew wider before he rubbed his foot up and down Ianto's leg until he saw him stiffen and realised that he'd scared him, "I'm sorry Ianto … I'm an idiot, I didn't think," Jack told him as he stopped his actions and grabbed the nearest hand, holding it in both of his,

"It's okay, it's not you it's me." He took a deep breath, "I know nothing happened but still … I need time," he explained, hoping that he hadn't offended his lover. The captain took this as a hint and decided it was time for a subject change,

"So how long do you think you'll need off?" Jack asked, his thumb rubbing in small circles on Ianto's hand, which caused the other to relax,

"Another week at the most," Ianto replied, "I should be okay by then. Not one hundred percent but well on the way." By this point they had finished eating and Jack paid for the meal, then they left the café.

"Do you want me to drop you at your apartment?" Jack asked as he opened the SUV and Ianto struggled to get his suitcase out of the boot of the car. He stopped when Jack spoke,

"I'm not going back to my apartment. I'm not ready yet," he explained, "I'm staying with a friend for a while." Ianto went back to prise his case from the clutches of what his opinion, at that time was, an evil vehicle. Jack took pity on him and lifted the suitcase out of the car for him,

"I can drop you there you know," he told the younger man. Ianto just shook his head and smiled lightly,

"It's not far, I can walk," he answered before he began to walk away. He walked a few paces, dragging his suitcase behind him before turning to speak to Jack once more, "I'll call you later."

After making sure Jack had gone, Ianto walked to where he knew Gwen's apartment was. Fortunately, she'd left work early and was waiting on the corner for him, smiling and waving when she saw him, "Hi Ianto, enjoy your break?"

"Hi Gwen, yeah I enjoyed my break. I think I really needed it," he replied when he got closer to her,

"After everything you do at work, you deserved that," she told him before taking his case from out of his hand, "come on then, time to get home," she explained to her confused friend before smiling warmly and walked in the direction of her flat.

Pushing the door open Gwen allowed Ianto to go in first and followed after him, shutting the door behind her, " Make yourself at home, Rhys will be home shortly so you won't be on your own for long," she explained as she walked into the living room and set Ianto's suitcase on the floor,

"Are you sure its alright if I stay here? Rhys doesn't mind at all?" he asked nervously,

"He doesn't mind at all, I've said to him you're not feeling too good at your place and you needed to stay at a friend's for a while," she answered, "the bathroom is just down the corridor we've come through, you can't miss it and I've got to go back to work,"

"Enjoy yourself and don't hurt yourself too badly," he joked lightly,

"It'll be a typical night so it shouldn't be that bad," she replied, chuckling at the remark, "see you later."

Ianto came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and was greeted by the sight of a very angry looking fellow Welshman.

"Who the hell are you?" the other man asked. Ianto raised his hands to show he didn't want any trouble.

"I'm Ianto, a friend of Gwen's." he told him. "She said it would be okay if I stayed with you guys for a while."

"Oh aye, she did say." Rhys said and moved into the kitchen. "Sorry mate but she told me at two this morning before she went off to work and I was half asleep at the time." He put the kettle on. "Do you fancy a brew?" he asked, as Ianto was halfway back to the bathroom. He'd gone over to where he'd left his suitcase on the sofa whilst Rhys was speaking,

"Only if there's one going." He replied.

Three days later and Jack was slowly going mad. Ianto hadn't called him and he was missing him like crazy. He was sat staring at the phone, willing it to ring when Gwen entered his office.

"You alright Jack?" she asked,

"Ianto hasn't rung yet, he said he would after he last rung me," he replied sullenly,  
"When was that?"

"A few days ago when he'd gotten there." Gwen shook her head and smiled lightly,

"Maybe he's enjoying himself and forgot,"

"True …"

"The world doesn't end if you don't have Ianto's coffee, he'll be back and aliens don't stop for his coffee," she joked, causing the elder to smile. Silence filled the room and after much deliberation Gwen decided to take pity on her boss, "Jack, there's something you should know,"  
"If it's not rift activity related then it's not important,"  
"It's about Ianto."

Jack walked down the street where Gwen lived, opened the door to the building and checked which door was Gwen's before trying the door quietly, wanting to surprise Ianto with this visit, but found it was locked. Undeterred he pulled out the key Gwen had given him from his military coat pocket and inserted it into the lock, using his skills from a time yet to come to be as silent as he possibly could as he unlocked, opened and closed the door before climbing the stairs carefully until he reached the living room. Smiling to himself Jack looked around the exceptionally clean room, ' He really does like to keep things tidy, I guess Gwen's enjoying having him around.' Walking into the room he heard the shower running and guessed that Ianto was in there so he made his way towards the sofa and made himself comfortable.

Laying his head back so it was resting on the top of the sofa, Jack closed his eyes briefly and listened to the sound of the shower behind the closed door. The sound itself was soothing and whatever Jack was thinking at that moment was quickly silenced. Jack sat there for a while before noticing that the shower was slowly being turned off. Opening his eyes he sat up and reached for a magazine that was stacked neatly on a small pile on the coffee table in front of him, 'I doubt Rhys would read this sort of magazine … unless he's not telling Gwen something,' he thought to himself as he looked at the cover to find it was Heat's latest copy.

Flicking through it he couldn't be bothered to read the articles, instead, he looked at the pictures and his mind couldn't help but fantasize about some of the male models in the perfume adverts until he heard the quiet click of the bathroom lock. Flicking to the end of the magazine Jack waited until Ianto had come out and into the room until he put it down and looked at him, "Why is it whenever I come to see you, you're always in the shower?" s


End file.
